


Make It Happen

by CODE717



Series: Dear Seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Things may seem repetitiveBut when I’m with you,They turn special-Beautiful, SeventeenFirst meetings





	Make It Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



> This is Part II of the Dear Seventeen series.

Jisoo was a few meters away from his building when the first drops of rain reached the top of his head. He quickly fumbled through his messenger bag looking for an umbrella, he found nothing. Jisoo was hardly forgetful so, he curses inside his head. He was getting ready to run back to his building when he no longer felt drops on his head.

“We could share. Where are you going?” Jisoo looked up to the voice. He was met with a smile so bright the sun must be ashamed. It was so bright he could feel warmth blossom throughout his body despite the sudden shower. The guy was just a little taller than Jisoo, wearing a neatly pressed polo, dark denim jeans, that bright smile and a yellow umbrella over their heads.

“I… I...” The man was looking at him with eager eyes that Jisoo was speechless for a moment. He faked a cough and tried to calm himself. “I’m going to the main building.”

“I’m going there as well. Shall we?” The man smiled at him again. Jisoo had to look at the ground just to avoid looking at the guy beside him. His shoes suddenly becoming more interesting. The walk was silent accompanied by the splash of raindrops and puddles. The guy hurriedly left before Jisoo could say thank you. Jisoo wanted to meet the guy stating that he had not thanked him properly as a reason.

Jisoo did not think that he would meet him a week after. He wished he could stop asking help when they meet. He was holding on to boxes of laboratory equipment that needs to be transferred to their building. Being a nice guy, he volunteered to bring them from the main building after their lecturer, an old lady, Professor Hwang, asked.

“Do you need help?” The guy offered again with a smile as bright as the sun. Jisoo reluctantly said yes. He needed help and the laboratory was at the fourth floor of their building. What Jisoo did not know was that the guy had been going back and forth his building to catch a glimpse of him.

“Thank you for the umbrella last time and thank you for helping me with these.” Jisoo said as he pointed at the boxes on the table. “I’m… I’m Jisoo. Hong Jisoo, pre-med.” 

“It’s nothing. I’m Seokmin, Lee Seokmin… uhmm… mechanical engineering.” The guy said as he shook Jisoo’s hand.

“Oh.” Jisoo said and Seokmin should know why. Their building was far from Jisoo’s building and yet there he was. He only dropped off a friend when he saw Jisoo outside the Medical Science Building last time. If Jisoo thought Seokmin’s smile was that of the sun, Seokmin thought Jisoo’s voice was that of the ocean, calming and soothing and he too had hoped to see him again. 

“I should go.” Seokmin said and left again. Jisoo started unloading the laboratory equipment from their boxes.

*** 

Jisoo woke up with a start, surrounded with darkness. He cursed softly. Getting stuck inside the library was the last thing he needed. He lets his eyes adjust to the darkness and checked his bag for his phone. He switches it on, he swallowed suddenly nervous. His phone died. He searched for his charger and power bank and realized that his roommate borrowed it this morning. He tried to be calm and left the reading room with his things. The light switches were at the lobby near the counter.

The staff usually do a final sweep of the floors before locking up. He went for the switches flipping all of them. _Finally some light._ The guards do tours at night, all he has to do is wait that someone notices that the lights were still on. Jisoo was calm in his seat until he remembered that today was the last day of school before winter break. _Don’t worry there are still guards and keepers on campus_. He looked at the clock it was 11PM. He hears his stomach grumble. He searched for something to eat in his bag. Nothing. He sighed. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a door open followed with footsteps.

“Seokmin?” Jisoo said as he saw the guy walked into the lobby hair sticking out in different places.

“Hyung?” Seokmin found out that Jisoo was two years ahead of him. “You tried the door?” Seokmin asked as he sat down opposite of Jisoo.

“Locked. Is your phone working?” Jisoo asked. Seokmin showed his phone to Jisoo. His battery was also empty and he too left his charger. Seokmin suddenly went near the windows.

“Is there something wrong?” Jisoo asked from where he was seated.

“There was a snowstorm warning this morning.” Seokmin said as he went back to where he was seated. “Are you cold?” Seokmin asked.

“I’m… I’m fine.” Seokmin’s appearance was suddenly making Jisoo feel a little better than earlier. Seokmin fumbled through his bag and brings out two cup ramyeons. He beamed at Jisoo and went over the water dispenser. He placed a cup in front of Jisoo and returned back to his seat. He rummaged through his backpack and handed Jisoo a pair of chopsticks.

“The sign says no food and drinks allowed but we’re hungry and unless one of us confesses no one gets caught.” Seokmin said as if he was whispering towards Jisoo, hand covering his mouth from the side. Jisoo laughed a little. He made a motion to zip his mouth and started eating.

Seokmin even has convenience store sandwiches. 

“I eat a lot.” Seokmin said while handing Jisoo a sandwich. They eat silently.

“What were you doing here anyway?” Seokmin asked as he makes a move to clean up. Jisoo tried to help but Seokmin said he could do it.

“I… I was doing last minute research before winter break.” Jisoo said as he looked at the books he was reading earlier before he fell asleep. “You?”

“I just wanted to nap.” Seokmin grinned as he drank water from his bottle. Seokmin was not going to tell him that he saw Jisoo passing by and decided to follow him.

“The staff usually do a final sweep before locking up.” Jisoo said.

“Nobody stays in the library before winter break, I wouldn’t blame them.” Seokimin said. “I’m pretty sure the emergency exits aren’t locked but the weather outside is dangerous. We’d have to stay the night.”

The power went out.

“Can this get any worse?” Jisoo slumped on the table.

“Don’t say that. We’re gonna be fine.” Seokmin said as he switched on his flashlight and slung his backpack. “Come.” Seokmin said as he offered his hand to Jisoo.

“Why?” Jisoo asked as he took Seokmin’s hand after slinging his messenger bag.

“You said you weren’t cold. Your hand is freezing.” Seokmin said as he held on to Jisoo’s hand. “I’d like to believe that the library is well-insulated in any case let’s find a fireplace if not a smaller room to sleep in.”

“There are no fireplaces in this building. The reading room I was in had couches and is warmer than most reading rooms I’ve been.” Jisoo said as he pointed to the room he slept in earlier.

They pieced two long couches to fit them both.

“Do you sleep better with a light on?” Seokmin asked as they settled in between the couches.

“Yes.” Jisoo said softly. At his age, he still keeps a night light. He was glad that his roommate does not mind.

“I’ll keep this on.” Seokmin said as he placed the flashlight on the floor, light towards the ceiling. It casted an orange glow. They both tried to sleep.

“What are you doing?” Jisoo asked as Seokmin took off his jacket.

“Keeping you warm… I can’t sleep with your teeth chattering… now off.” Seokmin mumbled as he pointed at Jisoo’s jacket. Jisoo took off his jacket. Seokmin had draped their jackets like a blanket on the both of them. Seokmin pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Jisoo’s waist. 

“Your hands are cold.” Seokmin said against Jisoo’s hair as he intertwined their hands and pulled him even closer. Jisoo thought Seokmin only looked warm. But as he gets lulled into sleep with Seokmin’s steady breathing, his back to his chest, Jisoo could say that Seokmin did not only looked warm, he was warm, like the sun.

***

Jisoo opened his locker and gets greeted by another pink envelope. He knew who gave it. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he debated with himself if he should read it or not. What difference would it make if he read it later, the words would still be the same. So, he opened it.

The words were the usual asking him how he was and stories Jisoo would not admit but found very amusing. Jisoo looked forward to the letters. The words soothed him. As he reads, he imagines the writer’s voice, so close.

Jisoo stood still after he read the last sentence. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deep. He quickly puts the letter back to the envelope and shoved it in his messenger bag.

For the entire day, Jisoo felt restless. He broke a test tube during his lab. He spaced out during recitation. One of his instructors asked if he was okay after class. Jisoo was not feeling well but had told the instructor that he was fine. He said he was not able to sleep well last night.

If his roommate noticed any change in him or something off he did not say anything. With light coming from his desk lamp, he read the letter again.

_“Will you go on a date with me?”_

Jisoo folded the letter back to the envelope and placed it on top of his bedside drawer.

He sleeps.

***

“I’m… I’m not gay.” Jisoo said as Seokmin took his seat. Jisoo had agreed on the date just to tell Seokmin this. He looked down on his fingers as he waited for Seokmin to get mad or leave.

“That’s totally fine… we could be friends… if it’s okay with you.” Seokmin said as he handed Jisoo the menu. Seokmin still smiled like the sun. Jisoo hesitated but took the menu.

“Think of it as friends catching up.” Seokmin said as he saw that Jisoo was still a little uneasy.

“You want to be friends with me?” Jisoo asked, eyes widening. Jisoo was kind. Jisoo was nice but he never had a friend since he entered college. Acquaintances, yes, friends as he looks into it he never had one. He tends to shy away from people. If people invited him to hang out most of them were study sessions. 

None of them indulge in his fascination for aliens like Seokmin is doing at the moment. They talked about books and science fiction even sharing conspiracy theories of their own. Jisoo had never talked so much in his life.

Christmas that year was warmer for Jisoo. He waited for his parents to wake up in the living room, Christmas lights danced before him. He placed the mug of hot chocolate back on the coffee table and pulled a teddy bear closer to his chest.

***

“I… I don’t wanna be friends anymore.” Jisoo said as Seokmin took his seat. They were at the school benches behind Seokmin’s building. They usually hang out after class hours before grabbing dinner. The air was slightly chilly and the flowers were starting to bloom.

“Did I do something wrong hyung?” Seokmin asked in panic. Jisoo was silent and all they could hear was the wind blowing. Seokmin did nothing wrong as Jisoo continued to stare at his hands on his lap. Seokmin did nothing wrong and it was all Jisoo. They were silent for a moment until Jisoo spoke.

“No… I… I think I… I love you.” He says with much difficulty. Seokmin would have replied with something like he loves Jisoo too but he did not. He knew it was not a time for jokes. Seokmin should have been over the moon by the elder’s admission but he was not. Seokmin was trying his best not to reach out to Jisoo. He cannot even imagine what the elder was going through.

Jisoo grew up in a religious household. His father was a deacon and his mother was an active member of their church. The things he was feeling was unspoken of.

“Hyung…” Seokmin called out to him his hand longing to touch the elder. He balled his fists when he heard the elder’s sobs and words.

“And it’s not right… it’s… it’s wrong.” Jisoo was crying. It was wrong for a man to love another man that is what he was told, that is what he was taught. Seokmin watched as Jisoo wept. 

Jisoo did not know for how long he was crying until he felt Seokmin hugging him from the side whispering everything would be okay, everything would be fine, everything would be alright. He wanted to believe every word Seokmin said.

“We can’t be together.” Jisoo said as he calmed down, Seokmin still holding on to him. “But… I… I want to be with you. It’s just...” Seokmin understood.

“We… we, us... would be a secret… my parents can’t know… no one can know... it’s… it’s not fair to you.” Jisoo looked at Seokmin. He knew Seokmin had never stopped liking him even though they agreed on being friends. Jisoo had fallen for him and for once in his life he was lost on what to do. He did not think that it was fair for Seokmin to be with Jisoo but unable to tell anyone. Not being able to tell anyone emphasized how wrong what they had was.

“As long as I get to be with you hyung, I’m okay. It’s okay. To be holding you like this is more than enough for me… but… do you want to be with me?” Seokmin asked looking into the elder’s eyes.

“I do.” Jisoo answered looking down on his hands.

“We’ll figure it out.” Seokmin said as he placed a kiss on Jisoo’s temple and hugged him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
